As improved development of technology, more and more sensing devices are used to detect physiology signals. These sensing devices can provide users to detect health condition by themselves. However, the physiology signals are variation and complex. These physiology signals are not systematically arranged well. The user always obtains only the current health information, not the personal physiological parameters long-term change of trend.
In view of the prior art of No. I286714 of TW patent, I286714 discloses a portable tele-homecare physiological signal monitoring system to monitor the change of physiological signals in the user's home life. The portable tele-homecare physiological signal monitoring system includes at least one data-distributed server, at least one sensing device, and at least one first user computer. The sensing device and the first user computer are connected to the data-distributed server.
When the user's physiological signal is abnormal, the data-distributed server sends a warning message to the preset mobile phone, PDA or a preset e-mail address to immediately notify the user's family or physicians. Such health management system only can provide simple diagnosis of physiology signal to inform the user the current physiological condition, but not for the long-term change of trend.
Other off-line analysis health management system is complex, and not only requires large resources, but also requires professionals to operate and analyze. The infrastructure of the off-line analysis health management system costs high and the analysis results still needs to spend more manpower and time.